This invention relates to streak cameras, and more particularly to a streak image analyzing device for such a streak camera.
As shown in FIG. 1, in a streak camera, incident light entering through a slit 1 is converted into an electron image by means of the photoemitting surface 3 of a streak tube 20, and after being accelerated by an accelerating electrode 4, the electron image is scanned vertically in the longitudinal direction of the slit by a deflecting electrode 5, whereby the relation between time and intensity of incident light is displayed as the relation between position and intensity of the image on the phosphor screen.
Heretofore, a streak image analysis is performed by measuring with a photo densitometer the density distribution of a film obtained by photographing an image on a phosphor screen 6. However, this method is disadvantageous in that the analysis result is not of real time, and it requires intricate processes such as for instance a film processing; that is, it needs a number of processes to achieve the analysis.